


Impulse Control

by PGT



Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Eye Contact, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: PWP Zosan in the Galley with an unnecessary amount of food jokes for something with no food kink in it





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over like months and just needed to post it at this point augh  
> enjoy, and feel free to comment ^ ^

For whatever reason, Zoro was straddling Sanji in the middle of the galley. His swords were at an angle that dug into his side, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move them, as if the shift might break the spell his impulsive movement had made on the cook.

His eyes were locked on Zoro’s, his visible eyebrow cocked in confusion, the cigarette he had been enjoying before Zoro took a seat dangling from his lips. But he didn’t say anything, taking his damned time to analyse the situation.

Zoro, in his own admittance, wasn’t entirely sure why he’d made such a move. They were alone, Zoro was particularly horny, and willing to bet that the cook was up for anything. It was more instinctual than intellectual, and now that his thighs were flush against the man’s lap his mind was blank.

Sanji finally moved, not before a long period of silent eye contact. He took the cigarette from his lip in lithe fingers that caught Zoro's eye and blew a soft puff of smoke into his face. He ignored the urge to cough as Sanji growled, “Any reason you’ve decided I make a good chair, Shitty Marimo?”

“Did you mind?” Zoro let himself get defensive, not having a strong excuse otherwise.

The ash of Sanji’s cigarette fell onto the bench as he stared vexed into Zoro’s eyes. “Is this some sort of fucked up flirting or are you just stupid?”

“More the first.” Zoro bit his lip, watching Sanji’s expression for any sort of positive response. He sighed, and took another drag. 

He blew the smoke into Zoro’s face again. “Better get started, then.”

Sanji’s face was still a scowl, and he made no move to ‘get started.’

“Should I get off?”

“You chose this position, do what you can with it, bastard.”

Zoro frowned, but took Sanji’s consent. He adjusted his position, letting his swords fall more comfortably against his thigh, before reevaluating their existence in this scenario, and unhooking them from his pants entirely.

“Getting bored here...”

“What, do you want the swords involved?”

Sanji huffed a laugh, and waited otherwise patiently as Zoro untangled himself from his weapons, letting them drop gently beneath the bench. When Zoro finally settled on his lap, he had finished his cigarette, and placed a fresh but unlit one between his lips. He didn’t miss Zoro’s glance at the small roll, a barrier between their mouths. Zoro’s eyes took in the cook's whole body beneath him, dressed in his typical formal attire, reclined against the table with his arms stretched, and seemingly unaroused.

He put his hands on the cook’s tie, tugging it out from beneath his jacket and pulling Sanji closer with it. Sanji’s lips curled up as he watched Zoro’s eyes fixated on his mouth, until, even with the cigarette in the way Zoro bent closer, licking the corner of Sanji’s lip.

As Sanji’s eyes widened, Zoro’s grew darker with a lustful air. He pushed Sanji back into his reclined position and focused on loosening the tie, quick to do so.

Sanji was no longer bored. Still he did nothing as Zoro started to unbutton his shirt, only a few buttons so that Sanji’s neck was better accessible. He licked up Sanji’s neck, enjoying the salty taste. His hands found purchase on the edge of the table, and his hips rolled forward into Sanji’s groin.

“What’s gotten into you...”

Zoro only hummed into Sanji’s throat, grinding again into him, flexing his arms as he pulled himself closer. He was pleased to feel that Sanji wasn’t getting nothing out of this-- his member noticeably hardening. He let his mouth explore the left side of Sanji’s neck rather thoroughly, cleaning the sea-spray taste away and replacing it with gentle bites.

He continued grinding, and then Sanji’s hand was on shoulder, pushing him back. He followed the force and pulled away from Sanji’s kiss-bruised neck. His other hand grabbed Zoro by the hair, arms enclosing the swordsman in a peculiar embrace. The hand in his hair wasn’t gentle, and the one on his shoulder was firm. “Look at me.”

Zoro felt a shiver down his spine as Sanji finally gave any sort of reciprocation. He obeyed, thrusting his hips into Sanji’s while keeping eye contact. He only noticed now the subtle blush at the tips of Sanji’s ears and slowly filling in his cheeks. His expression was stoic, but his body betrayed him.

He also noticed, though his body was firmly kept apart with Sanji’s arms, that the cook’s mouth was no longer occupied.

“Am I just going to hump your leg like a dog all day or are we going to go on with this?” Zoro gritted, the growing bulge in his pants only hindered by anticipation.

“It would be fun to watch you make yourself come with nothing but my legs, actually.” Sanji purred, the fingers in Zoro's hair flexing ever so slightly.

Zoro grunted at the tingling that the tug of his hair caused, and the arousal he felt at the idea of getting off without Sanji's help.

“The way you're imagining this I'm the only one who cums, is that something you're up for?”

Sanji grinned devilishly. “Oh you started this, I'm sure you'll find some way to finish it.”

With that, he released the hold on Zoro's scalp, letting his hand slide to his jaw, fingers curled beneath his chin and the thumb locking it in place. The hand on Zoro's shoulder fell slack, and he allowed himself to fall forward, until the hand blocked him just inches from Sanji's lips.

He could feel himself panting, now, the heat in his belly building at the friction against his cock, the bored façade Sanji's eye drilled into him with, the demanding hand that forced him to stay locked, eye in eye.

He wondered what he looked like to Sanji, jaw slack as he panted, eyes half-lidded. He wondered if he was blushing just as badly as Sanji, or if all of that blood had rushed downward instead.

As if he'd been reading Zoro's mind, Sanji spoke, inching closer to Zoro with every word, “You look so fucking desperate for a cock in your ass,”

With the last word, he kissed the corner of Zoro's mouth, and let the arm between them fall. The kiss evolved, and Zoro's eagerness left it open-mouthed and sloppy. Sanji enjoyed the fairly natural taste of Zoro's mouth, not particularly flavorful, but not in a bad way. Zoro found mixed pleasure in the blend of toxins and spices that described Sanji's flavor. 

“No elegance,” Sanji breathed as he pulled Zoro away by his chin.

“I'm fucking your leg like an animal… you can't ask for elegance from this,” Zoro bit back through his own panting with a lazy sneer. He could barely keep his eyes open, his hips all this time chasing bliss against Sanji's, and he was getting closer with each roll. He wanted to kiss Sanji deeper, take ownership of the Cook's mouth, but the fingers on his chin wouldn't permit it.

He hooked his fingers on the neck of Sanji's shirt, and tried to let his head fall onto Sanji's shoulder as he came closer and closer, but Sanji's firm grip kept Zoro's face in sight, and he screwed his eyes shut with the final hump against Sanji's legs.

Sanji took in the sight, Zoro spasming and continuing to ride his lap through his orgasm, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open, face and neck coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

He liked to watch when people tasted his fine foods, but there was a completely different pleasure in seeing the face of someone riding an orgasm he had helped cause.

Satisfied with Zoro's expression, he released his chin, and the swordsman's head fell into the crook of Sanji's neck. He purred adulation into Zoro's ear, hands falling to rub circles into his thighs. 

Only when the swordsman caught his breath did Sanji address his own unfinished condition. His hands slid from Zoro's shoulders to his own waist, and the gentle clinking of his belt stirred Zoro to watch as Sanji's unbuckled the leather and unfastened his pants. 

Zoro stood shakily from Sanji's thighs, only to sit just before them and place his firm hands at his waist. He tugged down the black slacks and, after a nod from Sanji, silk boxers. He was pleased to see the dark stain that had formed in the rich fabric, but his attention was quickly diverted by Sanji's member. He pressed his lips against Sanji's knee, trailing kisses slowly up the muscles of his inner thigh. Sanji's hands carded through his hair, and soft purrs of approval rang in his ears. As his kisses reached the highest point just before Sanji's cock, Zoro couldn't help but grin as Sanji's fingers tightened in his hair.

“You've been quiet, Curly. It's hard to tell what you want from me.” Zoro let his thumb brush against Sanji's cock as he passed it to slip beneath Sanji's shirt and grope at the firm muscle of his core.

“You know what I want.” Zoro looked up to see Sanji more of a blushing mess than he had been with Zoro on his lap.

He replied cheekily, ensuring his was breath close enough to tease Sanji. “Do I? Remind me would you?” 

Sanji scowled, and seemed to take a moment to decide exactly how to say it. His blush only grew in the process, and a crumpled smirk formed as he decided on, “Don't waste food, Marimo.”

Zoro grinned, laughing softly at the line and remarking his own, “Thank you for the meal,” finally taking Sanji into his hand, He stroked the smooth skin to spread the wetness before licking a stripe from the base to the head, and taking him into his mouth. 

He doesn’t do anything fancy-- it’s not exactly in Zoro’s repertoire to do so. He mostly focuses on tongue work, but more than anything Sanji feels the perfect suction the seal of Zoro’s lips allows. 

“Keeping a sword in your mouth has its perks, huh?” Sanji grunts, one eye squeezed shut as he took in the sensation, the other watching the soft bobbing of Zoro’s hair. 

Zoro pulls off with a soft pop, eyes meeting Sanji’s. “I do that with my teeth.”

Sanji grimaces, but the mood isn’t killed and Zoro’s quickly back to work, taking Sanji deeper, stroking where he can’t reach. He moves in a languid manner, still riding his afterglow. When Sanji makes a sound of warning, Zoro only rises to catch Sanji's climax on his tongue.

He makes a presentation of it, opening his mouth to show Sanji he’s swallowed before pushing back to fall to the floor.

“Taste good?” Sanji jokes, slowly working to make himself presentable.

Zoro smiles on the floor. “Worst food you’ve ever made.”


End file.
